


His Choice

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Established Relationship, Ike didn't Leave Forever but left for Reasons, Introspection, M/M, Post-Radiant Dawn, Sleepy Cuddles, Vulnerable Ike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 21:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14387589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Ike's menadering reflections on why he chose Soren above all else at the end.





	His Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Set sometime after Radiant Dawn, follows Ike/Soren A support ending. Could be seen as a follow-up to [Slow Your Breath Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145176).

Ike has never been one to prioritize family members above or below each other. What's the point, when they're all fighting for the same cause? Even Shinon, who still can't fully let go of his resentment after three years, holds no less importance to Ike than Mist does. _Family may not always get along, but we would still go through hell for each other._

Yet when he decided it was time he left to sort out the past three years and the repressed childhood memory, it was Soren he asked to accompany him. His lover, rather than his sister or sparring partner Boyd or brother-in-arms Ranulf.

If Soren's no more important to him than Mist or Ranulf, why take him? It was a question he found himself asking at the beginning of their journey, more times than necessary.

_It's not as though he can't live without me. If that were the case, he never would have gone to Daein to study for over a month. He's formed connections with Stefan and Skrimir, he even seems to appreciate Mia on some level._

But he still chose Soren.

It's late. They've stopped for the night in small town still mending after the war, but the people have been gracious and welcoming. People speak of bandits and pirate raids now and then, the inn is old and rumored to be haunted.

Yet Ike has never felt safer, and he knows it's because Soren is here.

Perhaps, Ike thinks, it's not so much that Soren needs him as much as he needs Soren. Despite his efforts to bury his worries deep and move on, he ended up spilling everything to Soren one night, nearly falling apart in the process. Soren listened, held him, shared his own disturbing discovery in return. _King Ashnard was my father._ Both of them, Ike had realized, had things they needed to come to terms with.

That's why he needs Soren. That's why he asked him.

That's why right now, in their cozy little bed at the inn, Soren curled up with his back to his chest, Ike has never felt more at peace. Soren's breathing is deep and even, his body warm, the blankets soft and thick. The inn is a little drafty, probably haunted, and there could be a bandit or pirate raid they'll have to deal with tomorrow.

But Soren is here, in his arms, and Ike feels safe.

That's why.


End file.
